My Dear Sesshomaru
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: He thought that he loved her as much as he could, but a fateful encounter with the beautiful DaiYoukai told him otherwise.


**My Dear Sesshomaru**

Summary: He thought that he loved her as much as he could, but a fateful encounter with the beautiful Dai-Youkai told him otherwise.

ONE-SHOT Side story to "My Love for You"

A/N: This is my first YAOI fan fiction, my first Kouga X Sesshomaru pairing story, and my second ONE-SHOT. This is also a side story to my longest, and oldest, fanfic; "My Love for You". If you've already read it, you know what I'm talking about. This is going to be a short as I can make it. It explains how Kouga's and Sesshomaru's relationship came into existence. If you don't have any clue what I'm talking about, read the previously mentioned fanfic.

Disclaimer: I own none of the InuYasha characters; I merely manipulate them to the fullest extent that I can XD. Also, LoTs Of LeMoN, bEwArE! In other words: Almost straight Guy on Guy PrOn.

* * *

"_Onegaii, Sesshomaru," He whimpered out, his face flushed with pleasure, exposing his neck to the magnificent Dai-Youkai._

"_Hush, my little wolf." Sesshomaru said, nuzzling the soft skin of his uke's exposed neck._

_Kouga whimpered again as he felt Sesshomaru's hand travel down to his front, stroking the straining bulge in Kouga's pants._

"_My, aren't you excited?" Sesshomaru said, slipping his hands into Kouga's pants, lightly tracing his fingers over his hard, pulsing length, slipping his hands out almost as quickly as he had slipped them in._

"_Oh gods, Sesshomaru! Onegaii, take me now!" Kouga demanded, his hips straining, digging his fingers into the wall._

"_You're so impatient." Sesshomaru murmured against Kouga's neck, slipping off his headband and freeing his hair from its restraints._

_Sesshomaru nuzzled the soft skin of his uke's neck again, running his fingers through Kouga's unbound black hair, reveling in the feeling of him shaking, waiting for a sweet release._

_He smiled wickedly, his hands tracing down Kouga's body until he came to the growing bulge centered between his legs. He stroked it lightly though the fabric of his pants before freeing his length, capturing Kouga's groan of satisfaction with a kiss. As he kissed his uke, Sesshomaru managed to slip out of his own clothes, stripping Kouga of the rest of his clothes so that they were both naked, Kouga's length pressed up between them._

_Sesshomaru broke off the kiss, his wicked smile returning as he began to kiss his way down Kouga's body, pausing to nibble slightly at Kouga's pert, rosy nipples._

_Kouga moaned and writhed under Sesshomaru, urging him on. Sesshomaru smiled again, obeying his uke's demands, moving lower until he was faced with Kouga's glorious erection. He gave the sensitive head a slight lick before blowing cool air onto it._

_Kouga's breathing hitched and quickened as Sesshomaru's silken mouth enclosed around him. Sesshomaru's mouth covered him over and over again until he was on the shuddering peak of a sweet, blissful release._

_With one last pass over him, Kouga came with shuddering pulses, screaming out Sesshomaru's name._

* * *

Kouga jolted out of the dream so fast, it took his mind a moment to fully realize that he was back in reality and that he wasn't there in the arms of the beautiful Dai-Youkai, he was just in his cave, surrounded by his wolf pack. 

Kouga sighed and gave himself a sniff, reeling back at the smell. He sighed again, noting the feeling that he was so close to the shuddering peak of bliss, he had to finish off what the dream didn't before going down to the river.

It was near dawn when he reached the water, sunbeams peeking out from the mountains, falling on the water. Kouga breathed in the early morning air, enjoying the coolness of it on his heated skin.

He slowly took off his headband, his black bangs falling in front of his cool blue eyes that seemed to reflect off the water, before brushing them out of his view. He reached up and freed his black hair from the binds that held it in its usual high pony tail. He reveled in the feeling of his hair freed from its binds.

He quickly undressed, loving the feeling of the cool air on his skin. He dived into the cold water of the river, surfacing minutes later, his hair falling in wet clumps in front of his eyes.

He floated onto his back, closing his eyes in comfort as the sun peeked over the mountains, sunbeams falling into the valley below.

* * *

While Kouga bathed in the cool waters of the river, the sun bathing him in light, Sesshomaru was just awakening to a dawn alone.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, their golden depths adjusting to the slight, dim rays of the early morning sun. He lazily stretched as he became more aware of his surroundings. It had been about two days since he'd come back from the time that Inuyasha's woman had come from. 

Ever since he'd discovered it and figured out how to use the well, he'd begun to create a new life on the other side of the well. He'd begun to spend more time over there, creating a business to support his new life, occasionally bringing Jakken along.

But, on occasion, when he came back he would smell a mysterious, haunting scent telling the tale of arousal, sweat, sex, and a male demon in heat.

He turned his head to the side, staring at the torn robes of women, remembering that he'd scented that smell that never failed to arouse him, and, as soon as he reached the castle, he requested the company of women so as to rid himself of his painful arousal.

A few of the women remained with him at his request while the others were ushered out of the castle. He sent the other women away later, after he felt that he was fully sated.

He rolled off the bed, the silken sheets sliding off of his naked body, snatching a silken robe off the floor as he made his way through the hall that led to his own personal, yet hidden, balcony. He'd always enjoyed the sexual company of women, but he'd begun to grow tired of them, ever searching for the source of the scent that never failed to arouse him.

He stepped out onto his balcony and leaned his back against the railing, the dawn's early sunlight shining against his back as he lost himself in thought. Just then, the same mysterious, haunting scent wafted up to his nose, immediately bringing him out of his thoughts. He rushed back into his bed chambers, shedding his robe on his way.

"Jakken!!" He called out, the little imp rushing into the room moments later.

"Yes, Milord?" Jakken asked as Sesshomaru yanked on his pants and then his shirt, ignoring his armor.

"I will be leaving again for an undetermined amount of time, I expect you to take care of the castle and look after things while I'm gone." He told Jakken.

"B-but, Milord, you just…" Jakken trailed off as Sesshomaru left the room. "…got back…"

Jakken quickly raced after Sesshomaru, but it was all in vain, Sesshomaru had already left the castle grounds.

* * *

As Kouga bathed in the cool waters of the river, he was completely unaware that his scent had traveled on the wind, across the land to the one being that he wanted most. 

Kouga sighed and climbed out of the water. No matter how cold the water was, he couldn't cool down, his mind constantly returning to the dream. He wrung his hair out, flipping it behind his back before shaking his head like a dog would. All of a sudden, the trees and bushes began to sway and rustle, almost as if a great power flew over and through them.

Kouga, completely forgetting that he was stark naked, went into a fighting stance, preparing for the worst.

Instead of a crazed demon crashing, destroying, and emerging from the trees, it was Sesshomaru. Kouga blushed slightly as he stared at the beautiful Dai-Youkai, still forgetting that he was completely naked, in front of Sesshomaru, too.

"So, it's been you after all, all along it's been you." Sesshomaru said, the scent of Kouga's arousal, heat, and the water mixed together filled his nostrils. His gaze traveled up and down Kouga's body, his gaze able to make out Kouga's proud arousal even through the dim light. He licked his lips at the thought of what he might taste like as his own groin began to swell in arousal.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kouga said, a state of shocked surprise coming over him. "W-what do you mean?"

"You. Your scent. Both have been driving me into a frenzy of need." He said as he crossed the space between them, coming to a halt right in front of Kouga.

"I-I have?" Kouga said. He'd always secretly wanted this to happen ever since they met, but he never expected it to actually happen.

Sesshomaru took Kouga's face into his hands, staring into his blue eyes before he crushed his mouth down onto Kouga's in a demanding kiss. Kouga's hands fisted at his sides, his knees suddenly feeling weak, as if they'd melted and could no longer support his weight. Sesshomaru swiftly broke off the kiss, staring at the magnificence that was Kouga, his heady, needy, scent filling his nostrils again.

"Do you have any idea how much I need you, how much I want you, how much my body is burning for you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Before Kouga even had the most remote chance of answering Sesshomaru's question, he grabbed his hips, pulling them up to his own, Kouga's already straining groin pressed against the growing bulge in Sesshomaru's pants.

"This is how much." Sesshomaru growled out, crushing his mouth down to Kouga's again. He slipped his tongue into the silken cavern of Kouga's mouth, tracing each fang with his tongue.

Sesshomaru broke off the kiss and undid his shirt, allowing it to slowly slide off his broad shoulders before he knelt slowly, placing soft kisses against Kouga's stomach, kneeling down completely, kissing every inch of exposed skin from his waist to mid-thigh.

Kouga's nails bit into Sesshomaru's shoulders. Despite Sesshomaru's skillful attentions, Kouga wanted to see him- to touch him the way he touched him. He twisted his fingers in Sesshomaru's silver hair and forced him up, their mouths meeting again. Kouga slid his hands over the exposed skin of Sesshomaru's chest, the skin smooth and warm beneath his fingertips.

The sensation of Kouga's skin against Sesshomaru's sharpened their desire for each other. Desperate to feel all of Sesshomaru, Kouga fumbled clumsily with the ties on Sesshomaru's pants, managing to get the knot partially untied.

"Not yet," Sesshomaru whispered softly, his hands traveling over Kouga's body, pausing to stroke his inner thigh, wanting him to beg and plead for him to touch his length.

"Onegaii," Kouga pleaded, feeling the hand that was stroking his inner thigh a moment ago, traveled around to his puckered entrance, stroking it gently before dipping in a clawed finger, curving it slightly.

Kouga moaned in delight as Sesshomaru withdrew his finger; lightly tracing Kouga's puckered entrance again before plunging his finger back in, over and over again. Just as Kouga seemed to reach the peak of shuddering bliss, Sesshomaru stopped his ministrations, sensing how close he was, and withdrew his finger.

Kouga slowly opened his eyes, their blue depths now icy with annoyance. He reached down to his own throbbing erection to finish off what they had started, but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"I want this to last." He said in a hushed whisper against Kouga's ear. Kouga shivered in delight as Sesshomaru's tongue traced the outer shell of his ear before pulling back and looking into his blue eyes.

"Get on your hands and knees." Sesshomaru said, beginning to undo the knot on his pants.

"What?" Kouga asked the roar of desire loud and deafening in his ears.

Sesshomaru sighed softly, understanding all too well the situation his uke was in. "I said; get on you hands and knees, like a good uke." He said as he slipped off his pants, freeing his length from its confinement.

"Why am I uke? Why can't I be suke?" Kouga asked in a whiny question.

"Because I'm suke and I can make it seem as if your body is melting into a pool of pleasure." He said, slowly slipping down Kouga's body, dropping down onto his knees, taking Kouga's throbbing length into his mouth, sucking down hard and swirling his tongue around the head before releasing it.

"Point well taken." Kouga murmured, dropping down onto his hands and knees. He looked behind him and saw Sesshomaru grab his own throbbing erection. He looked forward again and felt Sesshomaru part his cheeks before he felt Sesshomaru rub his swollen, throbbing erection against Kouga's puckered entrance, using the glistening, clear drops of "man juice" to lubricate and prepare Kouga for his invasion.

His breathing quickened at the feeling and at the thought of his invasion.

With that thought, and without warning, Sesshomaru speared himself into Kouga and began to slowly thrust.

"Uhn. Faster, Sesshomaru. Please!" Kouga pleaded, panting and digging his fingers into the soft ground as he bit down onto his bottom lip, his fangs piercing the skin and drawing blood.

Sesshomaru slowed to a stop, flipping Kouga onto his back a moment later, wiping away the blood with a kiss.

Kouga whimpered and Sesshomaru's grip on Kouga's hips tightened slightly.

"We have reached the point where I need to know if you understand what will happen if we continue. Do you realize exactly what you're doing? That you're not dreaming, that I really am here, and that I'm about to make you mine and only mine."

"I-I want you, Sesshomaru," Kouga said ever so softly. "I want to belong to you."

Sesshomaru smiled tightly. "I know you want me, or you wouldn't be like this. But I'm asking if you understand all that goes with it? Once you're mine, it will be completely and forever. You'll not only give me your body, your trust, loyalty, and love, with me being nothing less than your lover and your mate."

Sesshomaru leaned down, placing a light kiss on Kouga's lips, pulling away to look at him again. "Do you want me that much? Enough to give me everything?"

Sesshomaru was surprised when Kouga answered so quickly.

"Yes," Kouga said, smiling up at Sesshomaru. "I want you enough, Sesshomaru, to give you all that I have."

"You'll be my mate?" Sesshomaru clarified gutturally. "I'll have your trust, loyalty, and love?"

"Yes." Kouga rasped out, his smile disappearing as he squirmed under Sesshomaru with obvious impatience.

Deep down in his chest, near the region of his cold, dead heart, Sesshomaru felt the tiniest stirring. He let go of Kouga's hips and swept Kouga against him, kissing him deeply. Sesshomaru gathered Kouga's beautiful hair in his fists and began to move his hips, pulling away from the kiss to look at Kouga's face, his blue eyes staring into his gold ones before those beautiful blue eyes slowly closed.

Kouga savored the feeling of Sesshomaru's length moving in and out of his puckered entrance and the heat radiating off of him in waves.

Sesshomaru's body began to break out in a sweat with the effort of going so slow. Kouga wriggled his hips beneath Sesshomaru's signaling to the beautiful Dai-Youkai to speed up.

He smiled and began to thrust faster, the hitch in Kouga's breathing and all the small, delicious noises that he made with each and every thrust, egging him on. Sesshomaru's mouth traveled to the juncture of Kouga's shoulder and neck, gently scraping his fangs across the skin.

Kouga moaned loudly, both at the feeling of Sesshomaru's thrusts and at the feeling of Sesshomaru's fangs on his skin.

Sesshomaru slid his hand leisurely from Kouga's silken black hair, one hand tracing a path down to his hip, the other tracing a leisurely path to Kouga's own pulsing erection that just begged for his attention. He was so close he knew that it was now or never. He was going to claim Kouga as his once and for all.

He pumped his hips faster, plunging into him over and over again, one hand holding him down, while his other hand pumped over Kouga's erection, plunging his fangs into Kouga's neck, marking him as his as his eternal mate. They both came with spasming, mind-blowing orgasms, and shouted to the heavens, telling of the pleasure.

They stayed like that for a moment, collapsed on the ground as they fought to catch their breath. It was Sesshomaru that spoke first. "You are mine, now and forever, and I'll never let you go."

Kouga smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sesshomaru looked down at the two of them and smiled to himself. "I think we need to clean up," he said, picking Kouga up into his arms and walked towards the river, the sun finally rising overhead, signaling a new day.

**THE END**

* * *

A/n: Wow that was a good fanfic. My first ever Yaoi fanfic is finally complete. Tears up it's so beautiful it just get me right here hit chest ow… . .O


End file.
